vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man X
Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least High 4-C | 5-A Name: Mega Man X (But is most often just called X) Origin: Mega Man X Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late Teens to Early Twenties (A.I.) Over 200 by Mega Man Zero Classification: Pre-Reploid Automaton (All Reploids are based on his basic structure), Maverick Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absolute Zero Ice, resistance to Absolute Zero, Soul Manipulation and resistance to it, immunity to Mind Manipulation, resistance to EMPs, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Elemental Weapons (Of the lightning, water and earth variety), Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Omnidirectional Shields, Invisibility, Transmutation, Space-Time Manipulation, resistence to Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping, Time Freeze, can breathe underwater, Intangible Dopplegangers, Reflective Barriers, Auto-Resurrection, immunity to molecular hax, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation and Reality Warping on a planetary scale, Black Hole Creation, Expert martial artist (Can use Hadoken and Shoryuken), Regeneration (At least Low-High going by the manga) Attack Potency: Large Star Level+ '''(Able to generate black holes with output dwarfing supernovas, far stronger than Gravity Antonion and Gravity Beetle, helped defeat Lumine) | At least '''Large Star Level+ (His power has combined with the even more powerful Dark Elf) | Large Planet Level (Absorbed enough energy to atomically annihilate Japan) Speed: Massively FTL combat speed (Superior to classic Mega Man, outruns black hole-based attacks on a regular basis), Massively FTL+ travel speed with teleporters | Massively FTL+ (Is a Dark Elf wielder) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Bass and Tengu Man, can outrun lightning attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ (Vastly stronger than Proto Man, who lifted a large fortress with only one hand) | At least Class G+, likely higher (Far stronger than base) | Class 10 (Can lift futuristic vehicles) Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ | At least Class XTJ+ | Class XKJ Durability: Large Star Level+ '''(Tanked hits from Lumine and can create black holes with himself at the focal point) | At least '''Large Star Level+ (His durability is greatly enhanced) | Large Planet Level (Survived blows from Vile and Sigma, concentrated a blast capable of atomically annihilating Japan with only a damaged buster) Stamina: Essentially limitless (At least on par with Zero, who could fight for 16 hours straight and still managed to tank Eurasia's collision and a fall from space without a scratch) | Limitless due to being a Dark Elf wielder | Essentially limitless Range: Thousands of kilometers with projectiles (Zipped across the globe) | Planetary | At least dozens of kilometers (Generated a shockwave this far) Standard Equipment: X-Buster, Z-Saber, Maverick copied weapons, Chips, Guard Buster, Scope Buster, Limit Buster, Fire Buster, Ice Buster, Thunder Buster, Gatling Buster, Aero Buster, Brave Buster, Turbo Buster, Dr. Light's Armors | Dark Elf | X-Buster, Maverick copied weapons, Dr. Light's Armors Intelligence: Skilled at quickly adapting to tasks and combat situations, and is a quick learner, extremely logical, competent investigator, experienced in stealth and espionage. By Mega Man Zero he has almost two hundred years of combat experience and wisdom, a charismatic and effective leader. Weaknesses: Is powered by sunlight so remaining without it for extended periods of time could prove dangerous (though she has large reserves) can be pacifistic to a fault at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nova Strike: '''While equipped with the Fourth Armor or the Ultimate Armor, X is able to store up energy from the damage he takes to charge up this attack, which launches him into a flying tackle that destroys all normal enemies in its path and grievously injuring stronger foes. It is so powerful that nearly any foe in the game can be felled in two well-placed uses of this attack. In addition, he is completely invulnerable to any and all attacks while using this attack, even shrugging off Zero's instant-kill Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei. However, it takes a while for him to charge it up since it is powered by the damaged he takes unless he is equipped with the Ultimate Armor, with which he is able to utilize this technique indefinitely. '''Final Strike: '''A conjunction attack with his allies (most commonly Zero and Axl) that unleashes a powerful barrage of energy blasts on a number of opponents, dealing immense damage if not outright killing the targets in question. This attack completely ignores all defenses and recharges the weapon energy of X and his allies after use. This was the attack used to finish off Omega in the Elf Wars. '''Squeeze Bomb: '''The weapon copied from the space-time manipulating robot, Gravity Antonion. With it X is able to fire off small black holes that absorb enemy attacks and damage enemies. The charged version is especially notable since it generates a massive attack that fills the entire screen and cancels all enemy projectiles. Given the nature of the weapon, this attack is currently considered a black hole and is calculated at 3.51218 Foe, dwarfing a supernova in terms of sheer energy output. '''Key: Mega Man X Era | Mega Man Zero Era | Manga X Note: Lists of X's armors, weapons and custom chips. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Elemental Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Matter Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Regeneration Category:Capcom Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists